


olives and pineapple pizza

by nicknicolak



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beginnings, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicknicolak/pseuds/nicknicolak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) don’t get Grantaire wrong, he likes Enjolras… Maybe a little too much even, but they don’t talk much. And when they talk, it’s because they managed to have artistic differences about their new topic at the meetings. Maybe Grantaire does it just so Enjolras will give him his adorable angry look or maybe he really has opinions about McDonald’s and how cruel they are to the environment. There’s also the option that Grantaire is a five year old at heart and arguing is the only way he knows how to get Enjolras’s attention since he has a massive crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	olives and pineapple pizza

After a meeting, the group decided that ordering pizza was the right thing to do. It was late - they had spent hours and hours deciding what was going to be their next move towards the LGBT causes they were fighting for at the moment - and no one wanted to go home and cook for themselves. There was also the fact that Enjolras had nothing eatable at home. It wasn’t a surprise since the last time they had seen him eating something, he was chewing down on a banana that Eponine was sure had a lot of ketchup on it. 

They ended up ordering two large pizzas while Grantaire was on the bathroom, he had ran away from the pizza fight they usually get into before ordering, so when both pizzas arrived all he noticed was that one had too much pineapple and the other too many olives. It was his biggest nightmare coming true. He honestly didn’t get people’s love for olives since they tasted horrible and pineapples were a bit too acid and a bit too eh for Grantaire to enjoy eating them.

Deciding he wanted a slice of the one with the olives wasn’t very difficult since he could push all the olives aside and not taste them on his cheese pizza at all. It was a smart move, he figured, because when he shoved a slice of pizza into his mouth all he could taste was the wonderful cheese that had been hidden under all those weird looking green balls.

The surprise came around the end of the second slice, when Enjolras poked his shoulder - don’t get Grantaire wrong, he likes Enjolras… Maybe a little too much even, but they don’t talk much. And when they talk, it’s because they managed to have artistic differences about their new topic at the meetings. Maybe Grantaire does it just so Enjolras will give him his adorable angry look or maybe he really has opinions about McDonald’s and how cruel they are to the environment. There’s also the option that Grantaire is a five year old at heart and arguing is the only way he knows how to get Enjolras’s attention since he has a _massive_ crush on him.

The blonde pointed at the olives on Grantaire’s plate, hummed for a second or two as if wondering if he should ask or not, and then sighed as he said quietly. “Uh, do you mind if I have your olives? I like my pineapple pizza with olives… And everyone always eats their olives, so…”

It took Grantaire a couple seconds to fully understand what Enjolras had asked of him and when he got it, all he did was frown for a second, make a weird face for another second, think about all the weird things he had already seen Enjolras eating for another and after that all he did was pass his olives to Enjolras’s plate with his hands. Enjolras’s smile was so big Grantaire wasn’t sure if he other could get any weirder - or sweeter, or cuter, or prettier, or… _anyway_.

He spend the rest of the night eating and leaving his olives for Enjolras to put on his pineapple pizza as the blond looked like he was having the time of his life. No one really noticed their two people gourmet adventure as the other people on the group were too busy keeping the discussion going now that food was on their body. Grantaire didn’t mind having one thing that belong to him and Enjolras only too.

That’s how it started and now - six months later - Grantaire still sends his olives all the way across the table to Enjolras’s plate. They were at the ABC Café today, Combeferre was talking about a book he had recently read that talked about communism and how he thinks that everyone should give it a try, and someone had got Grantaire’s order wrong and his slice of pizza had olives on it. Without thinking about it, he just picked all of them with his fork and reached for Enjolras’s plate to drop all of the olives on it. That was the exact moment the conversation stopped, Grantaire leaning over the table to put down the olives on Enjolras’s plate and everybody staring at him.

“Uh… What? Don’t you guys have capitalism to save us from?” he said, dropping the fork next to his plate - free of the olives now - and grabbing his pizza with his hands to chew on it. After all that, people were still staring. “Guys? What the hell?” he raised his eyebrows now, looking at them waiting for answers.

“How do you even know Enjolras eats olives?” was the first question that came from Jehan and then a thousand followed from all the people sitting with them.

“Is he allergic? Are you trying to kill him? Really, R?” Eponine.

“As if his habits weren’t weird enough, you can’t mix pineapple with olives!” Combeferre.

Those were the ones that made Grantaire frown a little bit more before sighing, rolling his eyes and protesting. “His favorite pizza is pineapple with olives!” he ran his fingers through his messy hair, pressing his lips together and he just hoped for everything holy that his cheeks weren’t really burning as he could feel them burning. Another thousand new questions about how he had found that out came and Grantaire just groaned in frustration. Under the table, he could feel Enjolras softly kicking his feet to get his attention and when he looked up at the blonde angel sitting in front of him he had a small smile on his lips that had Grantaire’s insides melting all at once. Grantaire just hoped his crush wasn’t so obvious even Enjolras had noticed, he just hoped that his red cheeks and his stupid smile weren't giving it all away.

Dear Goddess, all Grantaire wanted was to hide under that table and finish his pizza but all he got was his friends coming up with weird theories about how Grantaire found out Enjolras favorite pizza flavor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Enjoltaire fanfic I wrote and I have Debs to thank for making me fall in love for these two idiots. That's it, that's all. I hope you all enjoy this and all.
> 
> Also, here's the [tumblr post](http://afoxthing.tumblr.com/post/141742359445/dont-get-grantaire-wrong-he-likes-enjolras) for it. It has a little extra something aka the idiots' aesthetic for this fanfic.


End file.
